onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Learning To Fall
"Learning To Fall" is the twentieth episode of the seventh season of One Tree Hill and the 150th produced episode of the series. Nathan and Haley struggle with the aftermath of her mother's death, while Brooke deals with the fallout of Alexander's tryst with Victoria. Alex discovers a secret about her leading man, Josh, that could derail Julian's film, and Quinn is confronted by an unhinged Katie. Synopsis Nathan tosses in bed and rolls over on Haley's side, as he sleeps alone. Haley stands, holding a flower near a fountain. Clay and Quinn sleep in bed as Katie watches from outside his room. Julian takes a bubble bath as he talks to Brooke, who expresses concern that Julian needs to take care of himself as he has a tendency of putting his heart and soul into a project and she wants him to live for a long time. Alex fills Millie in on the events that happened at the art gallery the previous night, such as Alexander and Victoria hooking up. Alex also tells her that Skills punched Mouth, leaving Millie concerned. Miranda expresses her concerns that it is illegal to marry someone to keep them from getting deported, but Grubbs says that it isn't as long as there are real feelings involved. Grubbs tells her to take the night and think about it, and say "I do" in the morning. Alex departs down the hallway with the bucket of ice and goes to get on the elevator. As the doors open, she sees Josh kissing a guy and drops the bucket, as the two stare at each other in shock. Nathan talks to Haley the next morning and wishes her luck on the music video, as she doesn't say a word. She continues to remain silent and fixes Jamie Chinese food for breakfast, leaving him confused. Brooke shows Victoria a sketch of her and Alexander with his pants down, saying it is their new campaign called "The Blunder from Down Under". Victoria says that her hair is amazing, but that the Australia flag blocking Alexander's genitals needs to be much bigger, leaving Brooke disgusted. Brooke is angry that Victoria decided to display her love in front of all her friends at the art gallery. Victoria says that cougars are in now and smiles as Alexander enters with doughnuts. Brooke angrily tells her to have fun with her cub and walks off. Josh goes to Alex's hotel room to explain himself, as Alex gives him 30 seconds. Josh tells her it isn't what she thinks and asks her if she's ever had to do something she didn't mean to do. Josh says that he would appreciate it if she didn't tell anyone about seeing him making out with another guy in the elevator the previous night. Josh apologizes for filming them having sex together and begs her not to tell anyone. However, Alex does the opposite of this and tells Julian and Paul that Josh is gay. Julian is shocked by this revelation given Josh's sexual advances towards women. Paul tells Alex that there isn't going to be a wrap party for the movie as the sex tape being leaked has cost the film an extra million dollars. Memorable Quotes :"I see the way he looks at you. But you don't know the way he looked at me the first :time he saw me. He'll never look at you like that. You'll never be Sara." :"Neither will you." :"We'll see about that." ::Katie Ryan and Quinn James :"Thanks for stopping by Millie. It means a lot." :"After all you've done for me. it's the least I could do. Can I ask you a question?" :"Sure." :"Do you ever miss me?" :"Of course." :"Thanks. That means a lot, too." ::Mouth McFadden and Millicent Huxtable :"Welcome to Brooke's spa. We hope you enjoy your stay." :"Trust me, it's great for the skin." :"In that case...:(The phone rings) Seriously! That thing has been ringing nonstop. Didn't the shoot just end?" :"Yeah, but editing just started." :"You just did the thing." :"What thing?" :"Whenever you're passionate about something your eyebrows tighten up I saw it a lot on set. And even though I think it's kind of sexy, I'm worried about you." :"Why? Because I'll never win the world poker championship?" :"No. Because when you're passionate about something, you put everything you have into it. Have you stopped for one second to relax?" :"Yes. For about five hours every night." :"Sleeping doesn't count. I'm serious, Julian. I need you to take care of yourself because I want you to live for a long, long time." :"Well, I will as long as I have you." :"Brooke's spa will always be here to help you recuperate." ::Brooke Davis and Julian Baker Voice-over Music *'Beat Through' by Turtle Giant *'Beat the Devil's Tattoo' by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club *'Dance So Good' by Wakey! Wakey! *'Flying Machine' by'' Everly'' *'July Flame' by'' Laura Veirs'' *'Love's Not Worth It '''by ''Lee and Willbee *'My Heart Still Beats For You '''by ''Anna Ternheim *'Not In Love' by'' Olin and the Moon'' *'Sunlight' by Turtle Giant *'The Heart Won't Be Denied' by Colin Devlin This episode's title originated from the song Learning To Fall, originally sung by Boys Like Girls. Trivia Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Jamie Scott Category:Episodes featuring Julian Baker Category:Episodes featuring Quinn James Category:Episodes featuring Clayton Evans Category:Episodes featuring Millicent Huxtable Category:Episodes featuring Alex Dupre Category:Episodes featuring Alexander Coyne Category:Episodes featuring Skills Taylor Category:Episodes featuring Junk Moretti Category:Episodes featuring Katie Ryan Category:Episodes featuring Lauren Category:Episodes featuring Grubbs Category:Episodes featuring Miranda Stone Category:Episodes featuring Victoria Davis Category:Episodes featuring Paul Norris Category:Episodes Featuring Josh Avery Category:Episodes featuring Fergie Thompson